Mate of My Soul
by paintpot
Summary: Harry's a rare, much-desired creature mated to none other then Draco Malfoy. Now he's dealing with his own insecurities as well as plots to kill him, plots to marry him, and the arrival of a familiar face. Not all is as it seems for our poor boy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this isn't the first story I've written, but it is the first I feel comfortable posting. No promises on updates. Unbeta'd.**

"So why don't you watch where you're going, potty?" The smirking blonde snipped, a smug look on his pale face.

"Because I keep getting horrified by your ugly mug." Harry snarled, ignoring the crushing feelings in his chest. _But Master's beautiful. Oh, how I want him._

"Better an ugly mug than that thing. Who could want that?" Another smirk.

"Why don't you go ask your mother?" Harry snapped. _But I could never bear to touch her. My body is my master's alone._

The blonde scowled and stormed off, flanked by his two goons and followed by the simpering Pansy, who was trying unsuccessfully to get his attention. Harry snorted in derision and turned to go. "Wow, mate." Ron jostled Harry's arm and Harry ignored the way the tightness in his chest increased at the redhead's use of 'mate'. "You really told him." Harry smirked and hid his distress.

"Oh, hey. Let me slip off for a second and I'll meet you at lunch."

"M'kay." Harry ducked into an empty bathroom and unconsciously warded it against entry as he fought back tears. _You've been such a naughty pet. Is it any wonder he doesn't want you? _Came the instinctive thoughts. Harry stifled a sob, letting delicate, feathered wings emerge from his back. _You're unwanted. Unworthy of your master's attention. You're pathetic, acting so independent. What master would want such a bad pet like you? You couldn't please him if you tried. _Another sob and Harry crumbled to the floor, his vision fading as he wrapped himself halfheartedly in his wings. _You're worthless and weak. Better to have him go on and find someone more competent. Let yourself fade. It's better this way. _Harry nodded, whimpered softly and accepted his fate, letting the darkness overwhelm him.

* * *

Draco strode confidently into the potions classroom, nodding curtly to his godfather as he perched on a stool. He surveyed the room as he thought deeply. _Harry's not here. _He thought with concern. _I hope he's alright. _The students took as much time as they dared to get inside, as no student not in Slytherin wanted to spend any more time around Professor Snape than absolutely necessary. _There's the Weasel and the know-it-all mudblood. No Harry, though. _For a fleeting moment he reconsidered telling Harry of his heritage but quickly returned to his original plan. _I'll wait the year and approach him after graduation. _He frowned as the bell sounded and Harry still hadn't shown his face.

"I see our Mr. Potter has deemed himself above attending his classes." Professor Snape purred unpleasantly. "Get to work. Brew me one of the last four potions we have gone over. You have until the end of class and no longer. Try not to destroy my classroom." Draco noticed the other students whispering and nonchalantly eavesdropped on Harry's friends, who, having to take the last available seats, had ended up right next to him, much to their consternation.

"Harry never showed up for lunch." The Weasel muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure he's just fine." Granger hissed back. "Now work. I won't get a fail here."

"Yeah, but what if he isn't? I dunno, but he's been acting kind of funny lately." Ron missed the calculating glint in his partner's eye.

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Well, he's always seeming to spend as much time on the floor as possible, when before he liked to be up on the furniture, and this morning, I found this feather in his bed. Come to think of it, I've been finding feathers all sorts of places. And they are _not _from any bird I've ever seen. He's more compliant, too, when before, he'd only cooperate when he was in a good mood.

Cold fear clenched at Draco's stomach. _Can it be? The shedding of feathers with stress, the subconscious desire to sit at the dominant's feet, the base need to follow orders. I know what I am but the submissive counterparts are rare as all hell. I never thought...Oh, crap. If he thinks I've rejected him... _

Draco swore very loudly before sprinting out the door. "Draco!" His godfather roared after him. Draco skidded to a halt in the entrance hall, then ran instinctively up to the fourth floor. _Please, Please, Please. The bathroom. That's where the call is coming from. _The blonde arrived at the door and the wards recognized the dominant mate and fell. The silence unnerved him and he quietly crept forward, then froze. "Oh, no." He whispered, quickly running to kneel by the still form. "Harry?" He hesitantly touched the pale face, brushing the soft wings aside.

"Harry? Please don't fade." Harry shuddered slightly and Draco pulled the lithe form into his arms. Harry shuddered again, more violently this time as he whimpered softly, and Draco pressed a chaste kiss to his brow. "Wake up for me, pet." He murmured softly. "Come on, now, open those beautiful green eyes for me. That's right, good boy, just like that." Harry's eyes fluttered open, glazed emerald orbs staring at Draco in confusion before filling with fear. "Such a good pet." Draco crooned as Harry began to cry, wet tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't cry, my sweet." Draco soothed as he stroked the softness of Harry's cheek. "Shh... Hush for me, now."

"I-" Harry's voice broke, and he gave a wet sob. "I thought-"

"You thought I was rejecting you." Draco finished. Harry nodded fearfully. Draco crushed Harry to his chest and drizzled chaste kisses over the tearstained face. "Never, sweetling. I swear it so. Please don't cry." Harry frantically rubbed at his eyes and Draco deftly caught his wrists. "We'll take this nice and slow, alright? Don't neglect your own needs in your attempts to please me. If you want to cry then go ahead and cry. I'll be right here to hold you." Harry nodded and gave a wet *hic* before sobbing openly.

Draco soothingly rubbed the sensitive area between Harry's wings as he let his own larger wings emerge. He wrapped them up in white softness as Harry calmed himself and then began to coo with pleasure. "Everything's going to be alright." Draco murmured, producing a soft handkerchief and handing it to his submissive, who gave him a grateful smile as he dabbed at wet eyes. Harry licked his lips and Draco groaned inwardly. "May I kiss you, sweetling?" He asked gently. Harry nodded and dropped his gaze demurely.

"Anything to make you happy, Master." He murmured. "I live to please you."

Draco tipped Harry's chin up. "Sweetling, I want you to tell me what you want. Do _you _want me to kiss you?" Draco was concerned to see Harry's eyes fill with tears as the smaller male bit his lip and shivered. Harry started to weep, gasping deep, shuddering breaths, much to Draco's concern.

"Oh, sweetling, sweetling, what's wrong?" He crooned. "I thought we had taken care of the tears." Harry shook his head.

"I...I just..." He began to sob again, turning his face from the blonde, who promptly stroked the smaller male's cheek until Harry faced him again.

"Look at me, darling. I want you to breath nice and deep for me until you can tell me what's wrong." Harry buried his face in Draco's chest and drew deep sobbing breaths as Draco carefully rocked the shaking form, stroking petal-soft hair and crooning gently in Harry's ear. "It'll all be okay, dearest." Draco soothed comfortingly. "Master's right here. Master will take care of you. Tell me what's wrong and I'll help you. Please?" Harry looked up and Draco ached inside at the fear in his mate's eyes. Harry sniffed wetly and Draco produced another handkerchief, Harry having quite thoroughly soaked the first one. "Tell me." Draco ordered firmly but gently. Harry lowered his eyes and nodded submissively.

"You...know what I am?" Harry whispered. Draco nodded. Harry took a shuddering breath before continuing. "Everything I've ever read said that every bond with a sub-" Harry broke off with a sob. Draco rubbed his back until he was ready to continue. "With a submissive trygon ended with the submissive a virtual slave to their Master's every whim and desire. I-" Harry choked on his tears. "I don't wanna be a...a...but I wanna be a good boy." Harry wailed as he clung to Draco. "I wanna be your good boy." Draco pulled Harry close to his chest.

"Oh, my sweetling." He murmured. Draco rocked his submissive as Harry wept softly, taking comfort from his dominant's arms around him. "Shh... Soft, for me, pet. "

"Well, Mr. Potter." Came the familiar dark drawl of Professor Snape. Harry's arms tightened around Draco's waist. "You vanish for all of lunch, skip class and throw the entire castle into a panic, only for me to find you so pathetically attention seeking-"

_"Professor."_ Draco snarled, turning to face the perceived threat and wrapping Harry securely in his wings. "That is my submissive mate you are insulting and I will not have it." Snape raised an eyebrow at the cold, clipped tone.

"I see." He said curtly. "Let's take this up to the headmaster, shall we?" Draco gave a dangerous growl and gazed at Severus with anger in his eyes before his gaze gentled as Harry nuzzled into his chest. Draco's face softened as he gazed tenderly at the beautiful submissive in his lap. _My_ _beautiful submissive. _He mentally staked his claim. Harry smiled up at him all soft and sweet and innocent, and Draco felt he could drown in the depths of adoration and endless devotion sparkling in emerald eyes, even as the mating drive urged him to run with his submissive to where they wouldn't be disturbed and claim him so thoroughly Harry'd be unable to walk after.

Snape cleared his throat rather loudly and the pair looked up in surprise. "Oh, yes." Draco murmured, moving to rise but freezing when Harry's face fell. "What's wrong, sweetling?" He murmured, love and tenderness lacing his voice.

"Don't let them... Oh, I..." Harry whimpered with fear, fresh tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh, no, no, darling." Draco caressed a soft cheek. "I'm never going to leave you. I swear it." Harry gave a weak, watery smile.

"Hold me?" He whispered, before ducking his head submissively. Draco tipped Harry's chin up before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he stood up. Harry held tightly to Draco's neck and wrapped his legs around Draco's middle. Draco held his wings aloft and sauntered out the door, secure in the knowledge that his submissive mate was happy and protected. Severus rolled his eyes and went to follow the pair up to Dumbledore's office, but frowned as he caught a glimpse of a pink cashmere sweater disappearing around a corner down the hall. He made a mental note of the occurrence as he swept after his godson and said godson's mate up the the headmaster's office.

* * *

"So, let me see if I've got this all straight. Misters Malfoy and Potter are Dominus and Submorus Venti, respectively, are destined mates, and are requesting rooms for a courting couple as well as a complete reworking of their schedules. Along with this, Mr. Potter needs an appropriate chaperone."

"That sounds about right." Draco said casually, stroking soft, inky-black locks as Harry cooed happily and nestled further into Draco's lap. Suddenly a frantic Ron and his sister burst into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor, we can't find-" Ron caught sight of Harry in Draco's arms, in his lap, no less, and turned a shade of red to rival his hair.

"Harry! What are you doing with that..that-" Ginny looked to be at a loss for words before continuing in a shrill pitch. "That thing?" Harry flushed and Draco addressed a fuming Ginny.

"I'll thank you not to speak with my submissive like that." He snapped.

"Your- submissive?" Ginny raged. "How dare you take him from me?" She suddenly changed to a sugary-sweet tone that was no less frightening to hear. "Harry, darling," She purred. "Surely you couldn't want a Malfoy over me? I can be better for you than that. We'd look perfect together. I can give you children. I know how much you've always wanted a family and I-" Ron stepped up behind Ginny and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ginny, please shut up." Ron asked quietly. "Don't embarrass me any more that you already have, please." Ginny broke away from her brother, shrieking in outrage. "How dare you? How dare you humiliate me like that, _Ronald? _Harry's mine, do you here me? Do you? Mine! Mine! He'll marry me and we'll have babies and I'll be the most popular witch there is! He's mine!" Ginny rushed forward and attempted to drag Harry off Draco's lap. Harry whimpered and clung to Draco as the blonde snarled angrily and attempted to rip Ginny's arm off. Ginny shrieked wordlessly and swore as she tried simultaneously to pull her arm away from Draco and molest Harry with her unoccupied hand. Harry was sobbing now and Draco was roaring, attempting to rip a shrieking, screaming Ginny's throat out as the two professors attempted to separate them. Suddenly all went quiet after Ron's roar of '_Stupefy!' _

Draco pulled Harry close to him and covered him with his wings in anticipation but was shocked when nothing happened. He was shocked to see Ginny slumped to the floor and Ron stowing his wand away. The redhead turned and bowed to Draco and Harry. "May I congratulate you on your bonding on behalf of the Weasley family. May you and your mate live long and in happiness." Draco was too stunned to offer anything but the proper response.

"My mate and I thank you for your blessing. May you also be lucky in love and life." Harry looked up at Draco and smiled brilliantly.

Snape spoke then. "Well, this is a rather surprising turn of events. Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you write to your father, as he is more likely to accept this than your mother, and I suggest Mr. Potter write to his...godfathers." Severus looked like saying godfathers was a monumental struggle on his part but Draco nodded in approval.

"We'll do that." Turning to the Headmaster, he asked, "And how soon can a suite of rooms be ready?"

"Just a moment. Twinky?" A small house elf appeared. "Can you go now and gather a group of elves to prepare the rooms behind the painting of the dancing hippopotamus in a tutu, please?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Twinky is being happy to be helping Professor Dumblydore, sir." The small elf squeaked.

"Hem, hem." The small cough had the group turning to find Professor Umbridge smiling serenely at them. "Why ever would it do that? Surely not for a student."

"Madame Umbridge, I cannot see how this is any of your business."

"My business is to see if this school is being run properly and I have just received a Ministry decree which states that in the interest of equality no special treatment is permitted, under any circumstances, barring Ministry-approved situations."

"You overstep your bounds, Madame." Snape murmured.

"What? How dare you?"

'According to the educational decree, the Ministry is prohibited from interfering with magical education under any circumstances excepting examinations, and is furthermore banned from interfering with any other educational establishment except in an advisory capacity, according to the Educational Standards Decree of 1872. Furthermore, your appointment here is not official, having not been accepted by at least two-thirds of the Board of Governors, according to the 1926 Defense of Education decree, and therefore you are trespassing.

Umbridge was speechless, and her face was turning a frightening shade of red, and uglier than ever, if that was possible. "You're all making a very big mistake." She began in a cold tone.

"I very much doubt that and so will not read very much into your threat, Madame. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore smiled politely. "I'll give you an hour to be off the grounds. Have a lovely day." Umbridge scowled darkly in response.

"You'll regret this, all of you." She snapped before storming off.

"Twinky?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Twinky nodded. "Can you go now and do what I asked?" Please tell me when you've finished." Twinky nodded and vanished with a *pop*. The two professors turned their attention back to the teens. Draco was cradling a softly sobbing Harry and cooing gently as Ron varied from looking concerned to looking at his sister with distaste. "Mr. Weasley? I'm going to floo your mother. Can you get your sister to the hospital wing?" Ron nodded.

"I'm going to take Harry down to the Slytherin dorms for a while." Draco murmured. "He's getting tired." Dumbledore nodded and Draco ushered Harry out of the office. Snape turned to go.

"I'm going to find out just where this came from. Merlin knows his father never acted like this, and Lily was a muggleborn, meaning she would have been tested for this." The Potions Master swept out of the office and down to his library. Dumbledore frowned. _Something funny is going on here. And not the 'ha-ha' type funny, either. Harry should have been tested with the other first years. Ah, well. Mrs. Weasley needs to see to her daughter._

* * *

Draco carried Harry down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. The common room was empty, but that was no surprise as classes were technically still in session. Harry cooed sleepily and Draco laid the other on his bed. Harry whimpered and Draco snuggled up with him and Harry buried his head in Draco's chest. Draco pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's cheek. "Oh, my dearest one." He murmured. "I love you so very much." Harry gave a sweet sigh of relief. "Sleep now, dearheart. I'll be just right here when you wake."

Harry woke slowly, and Draco paused in the middle of his letter. "Feeling better, lovely?" He pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's temple. Harry nodded and got up, shuffling sleepily to the bathroom and Draco returned to his half-finished letter, absentmindedly twirling his quill. _Let me see. What do I have so far..._

_"My dearest Mother and Father, I'm writing to inform you that I have found my submissive mate and will formally initiate courtship as soon as I am able. I request that you dissolve my betrothal to the Parkinson's daughter, and I will pay the required recompense from my own vault. _

_On another note, Miss Parkinson has been rather overenthusiastic in her pursuit of me and I fear she will distress my submissive if she feels it might aid her in swaying my opinion. I will write at a later date with more information and wish you both well. _

_-Your son, Draconis Malfoy."_

Draco fetched the disappearing ink he kept for private messages and jotted down a quick note on the back of the paper. _Father should know to look for messages Mother should not be aware of. Here's hoping all goes well. _

"_My dear father, I am sending this to you for I fear Mother's reaction when she learns the identity of my submissive will be to run straight to: a) her lawyers, b) her friends, or c) the library, and attempt to, legally or not, deceive my Ventus into accepting a submissive of her choice. I request that you arrange a meeting with Severus at your earliest convenience and I will explain fully. - Draco _

The blonde placed his seal on the first letter and wrapped the parchment in ribbon, setting it aside as Harry wandered back in. Draco pulled Harry into his lap and kissed him chastely on the mouth. "Will you allow me to pay court to you. my love?" Draco asked as he stroked soft black hair.

"I will." Harry murmured in reply. Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck, finally feeling the fabled warmth the books spoke of as he touched and caressed his true submissive. Harry tilted his head to offer better access and Draco kissed the soft skin. "Perfect." Draco mumbled, reveling in the sweet scent. 'So very perfect." Harry cooed with pleasure as Draco stroked the sensitive area between his wings. "My own dear one. My lovely submissive mate. Are you hungry, my dove?" Harry nodded shyly and Draco tipped his chin up. "Don't be afraid to tell me what you need, darling. Promise me so, my dearest one, my sweet dove. I love you so very much, do you know that?" Harry blushed and Draco smiled gently before leaning in for his first taste of his sweet submissive's mouth. Harry tasted like perfection, and Draco nearly swooned at the small bit of paradise he'd found. _Lavender, chocolate, vanilla, and honeysuckle, all together in one sinful, velvety soft mouth. All warm, wet and pliant, yielding to my control but still very much engaged in the kiss. _Harry whined with base need as Draco ravished his mouth and Draco growled in pleasure at the sound. The blonde took his time, now exploring the sweet cavern, now teasing the shy muscle, now coaxing that same muscle into his own mouth to be sensuously sucked. Harry was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed when Draco pulled away. The blonde smiled and allowed Harry to rest on his chest. "It's almost dinnertime, love. Shall we eat in the great hall or abscond to the kitchens?"

"Great Hall?" Harry answered shyly.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"The...the Great Hall." Harry answered more firmly. "Please?" Draco smiled gently. _We'll work on it. I can't expect six months of fears to be erased in a day. _

"All right, dearest. Do you want me to wait for you while you clean up?" Harry shook his head.

"I...I'll be fine. You can go if you want."

"I'm going to save you a seat. Take your time, dinner doesn't really start for another fifteen minutes." Harry smiled shakily and Draco caressed his cheek, kissing him chastely before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Here's the next chapter. No promises on updates. Unbeta'd.**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and waited for Harry to appear. Pansy and Astoria noticed him sitting alone and quickly curled up to either side of him. "Hello Draco." Pansy purred, stroking his arm only once before he hurriedly pulled it away.

"Ladies." He greeted them cooly, careful not to show his dislike and settling for a cold tone. Astoria frowned.

"Draco, darling, why are you here so early? I usually save you a seat." Draco groaned inwardly. _I had forgotten that Astoria's parents were waiting in the wings for Pansy to prove an unacceptable bride. Astoria's probably here to sway my opinion towards her. _

"You'll see." He grimaced as the girls snuggled even closer to him. "Could you two not do that?" Astoria huffed and stormed off to sit with her year mates. Pansy was more persistent.

"But Draco, can I not sit with my betrothed?" She gazed at him with seductive, bedroom eyes. Draco suppressed a sigh.

"Pansy, my father is going to renegotiate our betrothal so you will no longer be my betrothed by this time tomorrow. I'd advise you to get used to it now. Please remove your body from my personal space."

"What are you talking about?" The irate female hissed. "Daddy said the only way that betrothal could be broken is if one of us had and found... a mate... before..." Pansy had gone pale. "You... you have..." She snarled and crushed her mouth to Draco's and Draco frantically tried to push her off, but the damage was done. They both turned at the sound of a choked sob and saw Harry standing just inside the door, with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

"Harry, wait-" Draco roared as Harry fled. Draco's wings burst from his back and he slammed Pansy onto the table. "You bitch. Do you see what you did? If anything, and I mean _anything _has happened to him I will come back and do everything in my power to ruin you, ruin your family, and ruin everything you hold near and dear. _Do I make myself clear?"_ Pansy nodded frantically. Draco gave a snarl of disgust and sped off in search of his submissive. Pansy sat up and took a shuddering breath before looking around The entirety of the Great Hall understood the unspoken rule that no one was to acknowledge Pansy's existence. The new social pariah tried to talk to her friends, the other Slytherins, and even the other houses before returning to her table in tears.

* * *

Draco raced along the corridors, feeling for Harry. He turned down a dusty, cobweb ridden passage and found Harry sobbing in a small alcove. "Harry? Please, dearest, it wasn't what it looked like." Draco was nearly knocked over as Harry bolted to him and flung his arms around Draco's waist, burying his face in Draco's chest. Harry fell to his knees and sobbed into Draco's stomach, feeling lost and ashamed. _Was I not a worthy submissive? What did I do wrong? Maybe he's discovered I really am a freak. _"Please, Master," He wailed, "Don't leave me, don't leave me. I'll be good. I can be a good boy, please don't leave me. Tell me what I did wrong, please, Master. Whatever it is I won't do it again, I promise."

"No, oh, sweetling, you've-" Draco was horrified as Harry knelt down further and began to lick his shoes. He quickly knelt down and pulled Harry up to meet him. Harry felt shame wash over him. _Oh, Merlin. I can't do anything right. _He hesitantly reached for Draco's waistband and Draco pulled the small form into his arms. "You stop that." He murmured as Harry sobbed. "Look at me, sweetling." Harry did so, albeit reluctantly. "It was all Parkinson, beloved. I wanted nothing to do with her. Don't you cry. It won't happen again, I swear it so. I've dealt with the bitch and she won't hurt you if she's smart." Harry's eyes were lowered in a sign of submission and Draco tipped his chin up, feeling anguish wash over him at the telltale signs of fear. "Shh..." He crooned comfortingly. "You are my one and only. Tho only one I will ever love, will ever take to my bed. Never doubt your place at my side." Draco produced a handkerchief and wiped Harry's tears away before kissing him tenderly.

"Do you still want dinner or would you like to go back to bed?"

"I... Dinner, please." Harry responded quietly. Draco nodded and slid an arm around his submissive's waist as they stood up, holding him close as as they walked back to the Great Hall. Harry clung tight to Draco as they entered. All conversation stopped abruptly and all eyes focused momentarily on the pair before catching the steely glint in Draco's eyes. Everyone suddenly decided that staring at the couple wasn't the smartest idea ever had. Draco smiled to himself and continued to the Slytherin table while Harry clung ever tighter to the dominant male. Pansy snarled with rage and tried to catch Harry's wrist, but was grabbed very firmly by the enraged dominant.

"What did I tell you, bitch?" He snarled. Tears of rage filled Pansy's eyes. "I told you to leave him be. If you're not smart enough to remember that I fear for any children you might have." The crowd watched in fascination as Draco continued to threaten Pansy. McGonagall began to rise but Snape pulled her back down again, murmuring warnings against interference. "Do not touch my submissive if you wish to continue living longer than an additional five seconds. I will kill you if you hurt him, and make no mistake, _I will kill you. _No mercy will be shown. This is your last warning. Keep your claws off him." Draco stood up and addressed the crowd. "And that goes for all of you, too." The crowd hurriedly returned to their dinners and Draco sat down, pulling Harry into his lap, as Pansy ran out the door in tears. Draco looked around, an eyebrow raised, as silence continued to fill the hall. The students quickly began to chatter and Draco relaxed in satisfaction.

"Anything you'd prefer, dearest?" He asked. Harry shook his head before looking up ad Draco with fearful green eyes. Draco recognized the vulnerability and claimed his submissive's mouth in a demanding kiss. Harry moaned and opened willingly to a conquering tongue, secure in the knowledge his dominant still wanted him. All eyes were on the pair as Draco ravished Harry's sweet, soft, mouth but quickly turned as Draco pulled away. The blonde placed a final, chaste kiss on Harry's pink, kiss-swollen lips. "Feel better,, sweetheart?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now, what do you want for dinner?" Harry hesitated. _The dominant should be making these choices. _

"Um... I... ah... the... the chicken?" Draco stroked Harry's soft locks.

"Asking or telling?"

"The chicken." Harry stiffened, awaiting the inevitable disappointment but was startled as Draco placed a succulent piece of chicken on his plate, along with steamed vegetables and a bit of pasta.

"There you are, dearest." Harry waited until Draco had begun before eating, himself. The blonde hid his frown. _Must remember to work on that, but his self-confidence needs serious help, first. _

* * *

Later that evening, Draco and Harry had both dressed for bed, the unspoken agreement that Harry would be sleeping with Draco in his bed, but no touching would be involved, passing between them. Draco lay down and Harry lay beside him, curling up to the blonde's chest. "My dearest one." The blonde murmured. "Anything you need, anything at all, feel free to wake me up." Harry yawned and Draco stroked his hair as he fell asleep.

Harry whimpered as he dreamed, and Draco stirred slightly, but did not wake. _Harry was back in Umbridge's office, the cats on the china plates staring at him accusingly. 'You did this' Came the soundless accusation. 'You took mistress away.' _

_"I... I did no such thing." Harry protested, wringing his hands.'"She was a terrible woman, she..."_

'_You must feed us, now. You will bring us the blonde one, he who is bound. He will feed us for many years.'_

_"What blonde one? Draco? He's not bound, what are you-" But the cats had sprung from the plates, stalking towards him, eyes glowing ominously. He retreated, backing against the desk, away from the gleaming fangs and bloodstained claws. _

_'Feed us. Feed us. Feed us.' The felines chanted as they surrounded him. 'Feed us. Feed us. Feed us.'_

_"No, wait, what-" Harry screamed as they all pounced and everything went black. The dream shifted. He was long and thin, now, and very short. Everything was dark, all around him, but he could see shining colors all around him. He was in a corridor, one he had no memory of, sliding along on his belly. The hall was empty, but then it wasn't. A shock of red hair, peaking out from under a shimmering silver cloak, and then the man, for that is what the figure was, was rising, the cloak falling, a wand was being withdrawn..._

_And Harry struck fast, sinking his fangs into the man once, twice, three times, and the body fell, blood splattered on the walls and floor, terrible wounds marring the man's chest. Then Harry was tall again, and he was kneeling down to check the man, brushing back the sweaty hair to reveal Arthur Weasley. _

_Harry screamed, frantically shaking the still figure, babbling apologies, but the man would not wake. His name was being called, no, no, go away, how can he wake Arthur if everything was shaking, shaking, Harry... Harry, Harry, Harry- _

Harry woke with a cry. Draco and Severus stood around the bed, and he was tangled in the sheets. "Mr. Potter, are you all right?" Snape murmured as Draco mopped Harry's forehead.

"I... oh, Professor, I... I saw... snake... and the... Arthur..." Harry swallowed past a dry throat and saw that Severus had gone pale.

"Tell me everything. Draco, run for the Headmaster. Tell him Arthur's been attacked. He'll know what to do." And so Harry spilled everything, about the cats, and the chanting, and how he had attacked the Weasley patriarch. Draco had returned, the Headmaster in tow.

"Severus, I sent the portraits to check on Arthur and then floo-called St. Mungo's, when they returned with grave news. Now, Draco has informed me Harry dreamed this?" Severus nodded.

"Headmaster...what's-" One of the portraits had scrambled into the picture above the fireplace.

"Albus, it's chaos down at the Ministry. You-Know-Who is there with his death eaters and they've stormed the Department of Mysteries!" Albus said a very ungentlemanly word and sprinted for the floo, Severus hot on his heels. Harry made to follow them and Draco immediately sat him back down.

"Oh, no. You are going to stay right here where it is safe." Harry bowed his head and bared his neck in submission, his human and ventus sides brawling for control, and the ventus taking the upper hand.

"Yes, sir." He murmured. Draco sighed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry snuggled into Draco's side and dozed off.

_He was back in the darkness, again he was long and thin. But this time he seemed to be curled around someone's shoulders. He raised his head and hissed, his tongue striking out into the pungent air. Bright lights whizzed around him and the person carrying him stroked his head. He purred, as much as a snake can purr, and pushed into the long, bone white hand. His carrier was speaking now, a sibilant hiss. "Why, Black, I thought you would have put up more of a fight. Crucio." A dark mass on the floor gave a scream of pain. A cold, high-pitched laugh rang out in the darkness as the curse was lifted. "Find it for me." _

_"Never." The man on the floor shuddered as tremors ran through him. "You'll have to kill me." _

_"I have time. Nagini?" And as Harry flew from the Dark Lord's shoulders, for that was who carried him, and darted toward the exposed flesh of the man's throat, Harry screamed. _

Draco started awake as Harry thrashed and cried out. "Harry?" He cried, shaking the smaller male. Harry woke, gasping for breath. "Harry? What's-? Harry!" For Harry had sprung from the bed with a wail of distress and grabbed his wand before flooing away. 

* * *

Harry burst from the floo into a war zone. He was immediately pulled to the ground by a man in auror robes who hissed. "Are you insane?" Harry shook his head and crawled on his belly to a good piece of cover. He carefully poked his head over the fallen chunk of stone to see what was happening. He cried out and shot off a cutting curse at a Death Eater who was sneaking up on Remus, a silver dagger clutched in his fist. Remus turned and cast a blasting curse at the man's chest before looking in the direction the cutting curse had come from, but Harry had already disappeared. Harry went sprinting through one of the doors from his dream but screamed as a snake dropped onto his head. He flung it into a wall before casting a blasting curse at it's head. He vaguely recognized the snake from his dream before a howl of fury distracted him. He raced toward the sound and stumbled into a large room, the remains of a gold statue covering a large portion of the floor space. The Headmaster was dueling the Dark Lord, and Snape was holding his own against a witch with frizzy black hair who was laughing insanely and a Death Eater who hadn't lost his mask. _So it's true, then. The Dark Lord is back. I had hoped... After Cedric had been knocked into the cup by that spider and came back dead, people whispered, but I had hoped... _Harry ducked behind a pile of stone chunks and watched in horror as the Headmaster was flung over the pile. Harry vaulted over the stone and cast a curse at Voldemort's back. The Dark Lord snarled and cast a shield charm, easily deflecting the curse as he turned to face Harry.

"Mr. Potter" He hissed. "It was you who killed my poor Nagini. I could feel her pain as she died. You will pay for her death. _Avada Kedavra!" _Harry cried out and ducked, hearing the stone behind him shatter. He responded with a several first- and second- year jinxes before shooting off a babbling curse and hitting the black-haired witch Severus had been dueling. Voldemort looked back in time to see the witch fall from a cutting curse to the throat. He roared and Severus sprinted toward Harry, dodging the green light of the killing curse. Harry roared _Aguamenti_, and then _Glacius _as Voldemort came for him, in effect turning the floor to ice. Harry looked up and saw a huge gold and crystal chandelier hanging just above Voldemort. _If I can just keep him still. "Aguamenti Maxima!" _Harry cried. Voldemort choked as gallons upon gallons of water came down on him. _"Glacius!"_ With Voldemort frozen in a block of ice, Severus quickly dispatched the still-masked Death Eater and Harry cast a cutting curse at the chain holding the chandelier up.

Voldemort gave a silent scream as the four ton chandelier came crashing down on him, and soon, the self-styled Dark Lord was no more. Harry looked at the blood seeping from under the chandelier with distaste before falling to his knees as a sharp pain shot through his scar. Severus knelt down and touched Harry's shoulder but froze as Harry wrapped a hand around his throat. Severus gurgled as Harry looked up, eyes crimson.

Harry's body rose, still clutching Severus by the throat. "Severus..." The body hissed. "How you disappoint me."

'My...My Lord." Severus choked, tears running down his face. "My Lord, I beg of you." Harry's body smiled a cruel, cold smile.

"You will take me to the Department of Mysteries, and then to the Death Chamber. If you betray me again, Severus, you will not like the results." Severus nodded, and Harry's body released his throat. "Now walk." Severus held his head high as he walked to what would most likely be his doom


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I hate to say this, but reviews do in fact encourage me to continue writing. No promises on updates. Unbeta'd.**

When Harry vanished through the floo, Draco panicked. He bolted into action, throwing on shoes and grabbing his wand before dashing through the floo himself. He stepped out and immediately ducked a jet of green light. He was pulled to the floor by an auror and quickly scurried off in search of his mate. He crawled to a pile of rubble to hide behind, sneaking quick glances as he sniped off Death Eaters with blasting curses to the head. He screamed as a werewolf vaulted over the rubble and he pulled a silver knife out of his robes and hurled it through the wolf's eye. The creature howled in pain and collapsed, and Draco finished it off with a _Confringo _to the chest. He pulled his knife free and cleaned it off on what was left of the wolf's robes before having to duck under a pile of rubble as stunners whizzed over his head.

_Dear Merlin, where is he? I wasn't more than two minutes behind them and I'd feel if he was dead. _Suddenly he gasped as an unholy roar of rage echoed through the ministry. He sprinted in the direction of the roar but skidded to a stop in front of a tall man with black hair, who looked remarkable similar to his mother, facial features wise.

"So you're Narcissa's brat." He scowled. "Come to help mummy dearest conquer the wizarding world and then lick the Dark Lord's boots?" Draco gave him a very rude gesture, then dove past the man before he sprinted away. The man shouted and flung stunners after him as Draco darted through a doorway. _Where's he gone? He's got to be here somewhere. _Draco swore softly as he watched the one of the glass panes of the case of time turners shatter.

"All aurors and unspeakables not making arrests to the Death Chamber. I repeat, all aurors and unspeakables not making arrests to the Death Chamber. Code Yellow in the Death Chamber." Draco grimaced as he tried to send out his magic to find Harry but failed due to the massive amounts of Magic residue in the atmosphere. "_Point Me Harry."_ Draco was about ready to cry as the wand spun and pointed to the Death Chamber. _I told him I'd be there for him. This is no different. _Draco steeled himself and ran for the Death Chamber. He joined up with a crowd of Aurors and Unspeakables, all sprinting as fast as possible to the Death Chamber. Suddenly the crowd stopped, witches and wizards all jostling for position, and Draco watched as a translucent grey dome flickered into view, encompassing the veil and the area around it, and shutting out everyone but the Dark Lord, and to Draco's horror, his godfather.

* * *

Severus was currently bound in magical rope and laying on the floor, watching with horror as the Dark Lord in Potter's body drew a runic circle around the Veil. He breathed deep as mystic winds blew in the chamber, and he couldn't shake the sense that he was being judged. The Dark Lord laid the remains of Nagini before the veil, having repaired her corpse to where it looked as though she was merely asleep. Severus listened carefully and realized with grim satisfaction that the entirety of the aurors and unspeakables who could stand on their feet and fight were now rushing towards the chamber. The Dark Lord cursed and strode over to Severus, brandishing an obsidian knife. "Now you may begin to repay your debt." The knife was drawn over pale skin, and Severus winced at the pain. He wandlessly healed the cut when the Dark Lord turned away, the Potions Master's blood shining on the black stone.

The Dark Lord knelt down and spread the blood over the snake's head and began to call out to the chamber. _Or the thing that's in here with us. Where are the aurors, the unspeakables, anybody at all? _"Flesh of the container, blood of the servant and spirit of the enemy. I call on the Powers of Darkness to return my body to the land of the living and my soul to it. I offer the flesh of my container for sustenance. May her corpse nourish thee. I offer the blood of my servant, and hereby transfer his loyalty to you." The Dark Lord rubbed most of the remainder of the blood on the knife onto the cloth of the veil. "May he serve thee well." The Dark Lord grimaced and clutched at his head before continuing. "I offer thee the spirit of my enemy, trapped in my current form. May you relish him." An unholy wind roared through the chamber and the ropes binding Severus sparkled and lost the enchantments on them, just as hordes of aurors and unspeakables burst into the chamber. The incoming group stopped as a translucent grey shield appeared around the veil and the area around it, trapping Severus with the Dark Lord. The wind howled through the chamber, blowing dirt and dust through the air, and dark laughter flooded the chamber. Severus pulled a small knife from his robes and began sawing away at the rope around his wrists.

"Let it be done." A chorus of ancient, haunting voices echoed through the chamber. A black, inky form crawled from the darkness beyond the veil, and reached a dripping hand for the serpent's corpse. Severus' heart was thundering in his chest and he sawed frantically. _Almost there, just a little bit more. _As the inky beast devoured the serpent, Voldemort fell to his knees, clutching his head. The last of the serpent disappeared, and the creature had lost some of it's dripping quality, while the Dark Lord was grunting in pain. The creature devoured the blood from the veil, ripping great chunks off, before licking the blood off the knife.

Suddenly the Dark Lord howled in pain and stumbled away from the veil and the black creature. The creature snarled and lunged for Voldemort, who seemed to be having spasms. The grey barrier was weakening, and the first of the people were working to bring it down altogether. Voldemort screamed and then howled, before puking up a black mass all over the floor. The mass rose up and flew toward the creature, and the body it had been occupying collapsed. The creature devoured the black mass and turned smokey, slowly solidifying before turning toward Harry's still form. The rope snapped and Severus leapt up with a roar, launching himself at the black form and tackling the creature, flying through the veil and taking what was left of Voldemort with him.

* * *

Harry had just dropped the chandelier on Voldemort when a white-hot pain shot through his scar like someone has stabbed it with a red hot poker. He fell to his knees and cried out as his vision blackened. He came to in a small room, one wall of bars like it was a jail cell. "Hello?" He called nervously.

"Why, Mr. Potter." A sibilant voice purred. "You don't recognize this place?" Harry ran to the bars, but flinched and stepped back when he touched them.

"Ouch." He hissed, mouthing the burn on his palm. "Why are they hot? And who are you?" He gazed out into the darkness beyond the cell. "Hello?" He screamed in terror as a half-rotten corpse lunged out of the darkness. The corpse chuckled.

"Oh, my Harry. How simple you are." Harry gave a whimper of fear and then gave a yell of terror as the darkness lifted to reveal what seemed to be a window, all around the room.

He was looking through the window at Severus's terrified eyes, and sound filtered through the room. "My... My Lord... My Lord, I beg of you..."

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled, wanting to grab the bars to get close enough to attack the corpse but knowing he couldn't. "Stop, you're hurting him!"

"That's the idea." The corpse chuckled before touching the glass window. "You will take me to the Department of Mysteries, and then to the Death Chamber. If you betray me again, Severus, you will not like the results." The Severus through the glass nodded. "Now walk." Severus rose from his knees and obeyed and Harry fell to his knees and sobbed.

"You're... you're Voldemort." He cried suddenly. "Aren't you. Aren't you!" The corpse smirked and Harry could see that it had been handsome, once, but was now pale where the flesh wasn't torn, and a cold air surrounded him and his serpentine features.

'Oh, very good, Harry. Very good indeed. You've gone and figured me out."

"Where are we?"

"Ah, well. You're not that clever after all. We're in your mind, Harry. I'm finally free, and you're stuck in my former prison. Fifteen long years, and the tables are turned." Harry gasped as a bolt of Magic shot from the corpse's palm and he crumbled. The cadaver howled with fiendish laughter and set about freeing himself from the insufferable brat's body.

Harry woke with a groan and clutched his head, then sat up and looked around. The corpse stood with a look of intense concentration on his face. "I offer thee the spirit of my enemy, trapped in my current form. May you relish him." Harry immediately looked around for a way out, sure that he wouldn't enjoy whatever Voldemort had planned.

_'Feel with your magic. Find the way out. You built this place. You know it better than he does.' _

_What? But... if you say so... _Harry reached out with his magic, feeling around his apparently self-made prison. _It's solid, it's solid, it's solid it's solid solid, solid, solidsolidsolid... not solid. Not solid. _Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he stifled a triumphant laugh as a tendril of his magic probed at the tiny chink. The corpse turned and glanced at him and Harry froze, and let false tears pool in his eyes. They quickly turned to real tears as a black, inky mass crawled from the darkness beyond a tattered cloth. Harry waited until the corpse had turned his back before welling up his magic inside him and _hurling it _at the chink. The prison walls shuddered, but held and the corpse turned as Harry shoved with all his might at the chink. The chink shimmered, and then widened before the entirety of the prison shattered.

The corpse howled in rage and launched himself at Harry, who slammed his fist into the corpse's jaw. Voldemort growled as the view on the screen changed. The larger body had obviously fallen to it's knees. Harry flung the corpse away from him, and stretched out a hand towards one of the glass walls. The outside body stumbled away from the inky creature and the corpse tackled Harry, who rolled over so he was on top and brought his fists down into what was left of the corpse's face. The corpse screamed and Harry scrambled away before standing up. The corpse launched itself at the teen and Harry sprinted forward, tackled the corpse around the waist, and flung them both into the glass dome, which shattered. All went dark and the last thing Harry saw was the corpse melting into a puddle of inky black.

* * *

The barrier vanished as Severus pushed the Dark Lord through the veil and the crowd surged forward. Draco gave a sob and ran toward Harry, who was laying in a heap on the floor. "Oh, my love." Draco sobbed as he cradled Harry's limp form, ignoring the chatter of the crowd around them. "Don't be dead, please." An unspeakable attempted to take Harry from him and one of the aurors smacked him on the head.

"Idiot." The auror hissed. "What are you doing?"

"He needs to be cleared after his possession. There might still be a foothold for You-Know-Who to return."

"Can't we find out if he's alive, first?" Draco snapped furiously. Just then Harry gasped a shuddering breath and sat up in Draco's arms.

"Oh, my beloved idiot. Don't do that to me!" Draco sobbed as Harry clung to his shirt and shed tears of his own.

"I'm sorry." Harry whimpered as he looked up at Draco with wide green eyes. Draco took the opportunity to kiss the raven-head soundly on the mouth and Harry gave a soft moan. Several in the crowd cooed at the sight but others made sounds of disapproval.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked as he pulled away from Harry's sweet mouth.

"Tired." Harry yawned then and let his eyes flutter shut as he rested against Draco's chest. The unspeakable tapped his foot impatiently. Draco shot him a venomous look.

"Can this wait?" Draco's tone was cold and the Unspeakable remembered just what kind of power the Malfoy's had. He decided it was in his best interests to be just a bit nicer.

"I'd recommend testing as soon as possible."

"We'd also like to figure out just what happened to Mr. Potter before he's arrested." Another Unspeakable had strode up, bearing the signs of high rank.

"Arrested?" Draco asked incredulously. The Unspeakable nodded.

"Shall we talk in my office?" Draco nodded and rose, cradling Harry securely in his arms. Harry had fallen into a light doze and murmured sleepily as he was moved. The Unspeakables in the crowd had begun to disperse gathered people, gently encouraging them to go out and be productive instead of standing and gawking.

"Shall we?" The senior Unspeakable held out his arm and Draco grasped it tightly, holding on to the precious bundle in his arms. With a nearly inaudible *pop*, the three had vanished away. Seconds later, the Minister himself had strode in with an entourage, the Undersecretary at his side.

"Well? Where is Potter?" He snapped to a passing auror, who shrugged and continued on his way, albeit at a faster pace in an attempt to be far, far away from Fudge and his lackeys. The Minister scowled at the inky, black stains on the floor and the Unspeakables taking samples. "I want him found. Delores, draw up a list of crimes we can charge him with." One of the Unspeakables surreptitiously triggered a listening device behind his ear, disguising the movement as brushing his hair back. "We need to prevent Potter from setting himself up as the next Dark Lord. With the power he now wields, the masses would be only too happy to hand him the Ministry on a silver platter, and the first thing he'll do is set himself up as Dictator. We cannot let him strip us of everything we've worked for."

"And you believe imprisonment is the best answer?" Delores inquired.

"Of course not. If we can get him charged, and sent to Azkaban, then just bind his magic, and _Obliviate_ him, all the while using disguises, we can use him as a weapon against any other Dark Lords or Ladies who might appear."

"You're brilliant, Minister." Delores cooed. "I'll get started on it right away." The Minister nodded absentmindedly. _Time for some damage control._

* * *

Draco flopped down in a chair, rearranging Harry in his lap to make them both comfortable. Harry gave a soft snore and Draco gently prodded him with the tip of his wand. "Hmm?" Harry mumbled blearily, opening his eyes a tad.

"Here." The Unspeakable tried to hand Draco a pair of vials. Draco regarded them with suspicion. "It's just invigoration draught." Draco made no move to take the vials. The Unspeakable sighed. "I swear on my mother's grave, they're just invigoration draught. Happy now?" Draco nodded and downed one, prodding Harry to take the other. Harry did so and moved from Draco's lap to another chair. The Unspeakable lowered his hood and the man was revealed. "My name is Algernon Croaker. I head the Department of Mysteries."

"I thought it was Saul Croaker." Draco remarked.

"He's my cover. He attends the boring meetings and the public events, while I stay hidden and pull the strings behind the scenes." Draco's attention was snagged by a quill, which was floating on its own and recording something. "Ah. Cullen's heard something. I'll check that in a moment. Now, Mr. Potter. What was going on in between the death of the corporeal Voldemort and when Snape dragged the ink creature through the veil?"

"What?" Harry sat up straight. "Snape's okay, right?" Croaker shook his head and ran a hand through his thin grey hair.

"He pushed the ink form through the veil. He did this by tackling it around the waist and flying through himself. I'm sorry." Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"No, no." He whispered, before bursting into angry tears. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around his distraught mate, wondering if Croaker would mind terribly if he let his wings emerge. Croaker, seemingly reading his mind, gave a nod, and Draco wrapped Harry in his wings and pulled the wailing teen into his lap. Harry clutched Draco's shirt and Draco patiently waited for the sobs to subside into soft sniffles. Harry kissed Draco's cheek and gratefully accepted the offered handkerchief.

"Go on." Draco murmured to Croaker, who was reading the transcript of the conversation Cullen had overheard.

"Hmm?" Croaker looked up. "So we'd like to know what happened when Mr. Potter was not in control of his own body. I'd also like to test him for any nasty aftereffects that need to be dealt with. All this should really be done 'under the radar' so to speak."

"What's a radar?" Croaker sighed.

"Never mind. It's a mundane cliche that means whatever activity is happening needs to be undetected." Draco nodded. Harry moved from Draco's lap onto his own chair again, rubbing his eyes. "Do you feel up to recounting your experience?"

Harry nodded, and proceeded to explain all about the events in his mindscape. Croaker was most interested to hear of the corpse-Voldemort, and of the voice he had heard. When Harry finished, Croaker sat in thought for a moment before wandlessly and wordlessly casting a spell at Harry's forehead, the only warning being the streak of grey light that shot from Croaker's fingertip. Harry jumped back with a cry, but was still hit, and Draco leapt over the desk to pin Croaker to the wall, his claws at the older man's throat. "You dare attack my mate?" Draco snarled as Croaker raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Just a diagnostic charm." He choked. Draco looked at Harry, who nodded and motioned for Draco to sit down. Draco released Croaker, who collapsed to the floor and rubbed his throat as Draco returned to his chair. Croaker righted his own seat and picked up some parchments that had fallen, shuffling them around until he found Cullen's transcript. "You're clear of any signs of possession." Croaker said, looking nervously at Draco. "You'd best see a mind healer, just in case. Now, what are your plans for dealing with the backlash?"

"That hadn't occurred to me, yet." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"I'd suggest sidestepping the papers by releasing one statement and following it up by a request to take a bit of time for yourself. You've just offed the Dark Lord, and people will listen to you." Harry nodded. "As for the Ministry, I can't help you there. The most I could do is push for unbiased judges if the Ministry attempts to prosecute you."

"What do you mean, prosecute me?" Croaker handed over the transcript. Harry paled. "Umbridge. That means another whole set of problems." Draco frowned.

"Father will hear of Severus' death soon. I've asked him to meet with me, so after I explain about us, I'll mention Umbridge. She'll be hard to get rid of, being the Senior Undersecretary, but Father will do what he can to keep Mother occupied. I just hope Mother decides that Umbridge is below her, socially, and therefore not worthy of her assistance."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, all. I know it's been a while since my last update, and I made no promises, but my teachers decided that the last two weeks were the perfect time to assign every ounce of homework they could think of (every single one of them), and I had no time whatsoever to type this out. So it's out later then I expected to have it out. Sorry. So here's the next chapter. *Insert usual blurb***

Harry and Draco finished the meeting with Croaker after drafting out a statement for the press. The pair thanked Croaker for his assistance, but as one of the many small buttons scattered around the office, carefully hidden to be out of sight to visitors, had risen up on it's own and started to spin, Croaker had been very much distracted. Draco and Harry took the floo back to Draco's room, and Draco had been most perturbed that the wards could be bypassed so easily by Croaker.

He made a mental note to read up on new warding options to secure the connection before laying back down in bed and motioning for Harry to join him. The smaller male yawned widely and found that the night's excitement was taking it's toll. Draco closed his eyes and cursed as the preset alarm went off five minutes later. Harry whimpered and buried his face in Draco's chest, pulling the blanket over his head. Draco deactivated the alarm and decided it was in his best interest to let Harry sleep after uncovering Harry's head and seeing the death-glare his submissive gave him. Draco lay back down and caressed the soft black hair, and Harry gave a sweet little coo and snuggled into Draco. Draco drew a deep breath and relaxed into the pillows as Harry's breathing grew deep and steady. Tears came unbidden to his eyes and he lay in bed and let them come, his heart aching and his mind whirling with awful possibilities. Sleep was a long time in coming and the pair were both caught in nightmares.

Draco moaned in his sleep and buried his head under his pillow, wishing to the heavens that someone would put a stop to that infernal banging. With a crash the door to his room shattered and he was immediately fully awake, his Ventus traits fully fleshed out and an angry roar bursting from his throat. Harry squealed as he was dislodged from the bed and Lupin gave a furious snarl, eyes the amber of his wolf. Harry pulled Draco towards him and presented his neck when Draco growled. Lupin had his wand pointed at the blonde and Draco had pushed Harry behind him, shielding him from view, when Albus sprinted in, amazed he still had it in him.

"Stop it, boys." He wheezed, bending over with his hands on his knees. "Let's sit and talk about this." Draco gave another growl and Harry rubbed up against his dominant, allowing calming pheromones to emanate from his bare skin. Draco relaxed a fraction, sitting back on his haunches and drawing Harry close. Lupin was shaking with barely contained fury, and Albus placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." Lupin snapped, not relinquishing his hold on his wand. "Let's talk."

* * *

Harry bustled around the small kitchen, brewing tea and putting together a small lunch. Draco had wanted to call a house elf, but Harry had persuaded him to give him something to do. His Ventus cooed with happiness, exceptionally pleased to be taking care of his dominant mate. The dominant mate in question was sitting on one of the available couches, his expression steel. Lupin had ranted and raved about how his cub had no choice in his mate and if Draco set one hair out of line Lupin would hunt him down, castrate him, and nail his testicles over the door as a warning. Albus had calmed the irate wolf as best he could, but Draco still got a lecture to end all others. The two dominant creatures were glaring at each other, the room so silent a pin could be heard dropping, when Harry bounded in with a tray, hugging Remus tightly before cuddling up with Draco. The dominant males both sighed, and Harry smiled brightly at both of them.

Remus drew a deep breath. "If he gets hurt while he's under your care, then so help me you will wish Moony had gotten you instead."

"If I had my way I would have wrapped him in cushions and covered the floor in down until I could get all the sharp things covered, but I'll do my best. I'll be protecting him as much as I can get away with." Harry glared sweetly at his mate, and Draco knew he wouldn't be getting away with very much. There was a knock on the door, and Draco carefully shifted Harry off his lap before rising to answer the door. Albus was quietly dozing in his chair, and Harry and Remus nudged him awake as Draco's voice drifted out from the hall.

"Good Afternoon, Father. How have you been? How's Mother?"

"You're mother's just fine, child. Now, where is this mate she's not supposed to know about?"

"He's in-"

"He?"

"He's in the living room with the Headmaster and my mate's unofficial godfather."

Footsteps echoed in the corridor and Draco came around the corner, followed closely by Lucius, who stopped when he caught sight of Harry. Harry flushed under Lucius' impassive gaze. Draco sat on the couch and cleared his throat, and Lucius sat opposite the pair. Harry leaned back against Draco and the blondes stared at each other. Remus checked his wrist.

"I have to go. You four have fun." The wolf made a hasty escape from the tension, and Harry noticed that Remus wasn't actually wearing a watch. He glared at Remus' retreating back before settling back to rest against Draco's chest. He and Lucius stared at each other for a long moment, and Harry ignored the voice in his head that told him to submit to the sire of the dominant mate.

Lucius noted the teen firmly kept eye contact and considered the options. _On the one hand, I could support this and regain public support by presenting the position of moving past bad blood and just wanting my son and his mate to be happy. On the other hand, if I discourage this, then his mother will be exceptionally pleased but the public will dislike me. Of course, the first option means staying the hell away from Narcissa and her scheming. I could offer to fill in the potions position. Yes, that would work exceptionally well. And I'll just assign lots of work to the students so I have many, many assignments to grade that conveniently take up all my time. And when the renewal for our marriage comes up in a month, then I'll tell her I'll provide a large enough sum to live comfortably but I have no interest in continuing to be married to her. It's brilliant. _

His internal monologue done in less than thirty seconds, Lucius leaned back against the couch, showing trust in his company. Draco noted the significance of the action. "So, you'll support us?" Lucius nodded.

"Avoid your mother. She's still sore over my canceling the betrothal between you and the Parkinson girl. We lost a rather expensive vase, and some china in the ensuing rampage. Thank Merlin she only ruined the things she liked. I never cared for that garish orange color she seems so attached to. I'll try to get her to a less expensively decorated house before breaking the news I'll be supporting you." Harry graced the older blonde with a brilliant smile.

"Why weren't you at the Ministry yesterday? Today?" Harry wore a bemused expression and Draco internally cooed as Harry pondered."What time is is it?"

'It's half past three." Albus had woken up fully and was quietly listening. Harry was startled.

"Is it really that late?"

"Darling, we got back to bed around six in the morning and slept for a good seven hours." Draco chuckled at the expression on Harry's face.

"But..." Harry shot upright. "How is everyone else?" Albus grimaced.

"The final counts are staggering. Thirteen giants, forty-four weres including one Fenrir Greyback, a good two dozen vampires, and a handful of dark elves were all killed, along with thirty-two dark witches and wizards including Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange and Mr. Lestrange's brother, and seventeen aurors and five order members. An additional thirty-seven civilian casualties were recorded and the number continues to grow. Pettigrew was captured attempting to slip out a drainpipe, and Voldemort has been reduced to a black smear on the floor." Harry shuddered and gave a weak moan, slumping against Draco as the blonde wrapped a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. _Nearly two hundred dead. Why are the sheeple not barging in and tearing me to pieces for not saving their friends and family? For not disposing of Moldyshorts sooner? _Harry looked up, mournful eyes filled with tears.

"Anyone I knew personally?" Albus shook his head and a weight lifted from Harry's heart.

"The Weasleys seemed to be unscathed for the most part. Ronald has a shattered pelvis and some fractured ribs from when he was slammed into a wall, and one of the twins, Fred, I believe, has a concussion and a broken ankle, and Mr. Weasley received a hefty dose of venom from that dratted snake of Voldemort's, but all the others are completely fine apart from minor scratches and bruises. The staff all received minor to moderate injuries, but nothing serious. Sirius (your godfather) is in bed with two broken legs and a completely healthy sense of humor, and Remus was hit with a _Cruciatus, _though Madame Pomfrey fixed him right up with a set of potions. I do believe he is in good health, seeing as he sprinted all the way down here as soon as he heard about you and Draco. I had no idea I had it in me to keep up with him." Albus went silent. "And I am assuming you know about..." Harry nodded, and Draco surreptitiously rubbed his eyes.

"The top brass at the Ministry is hunting for a scapegoat, so I'd suggest laying low until it all blows over. I'll be running interference, but keep an eye out for any unsavory plotting." Lucius said as he stood to leave. Albus rose with him and the two set off. "Albus, I'd like to discuss possibly taking over the potions position until a new teacher can be found. Narcissa's not going to take this news well, and if I could stay in one of the guest suites in repayment for my services..." Albus and Lucius had left the room and Lucius' voice had faded in the distance. Harry nuzzled into Draco's chest and Draco stroked the soft black locks. Harry looked up at Draco and the blonde recognized the questioning look.

"Was there something you wanted?" Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. Draco motioned for him to continue.

"Can we ... um ... can we go see the others?" Harry asked timidly. Draco nodded before lifting Harry into his lap.

"In a little bit. Darling, you know I love you, don't you?" Harry nodded. "And you know I want what's best for you? I want you to be happy?" Another nod. "How am I supposed to do that if you never ask me for anything? I can't read minds, darling." Harry blushed and smiled. Draco laughed and kissed Harry's forehead before the pair rose and wandered off to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Why are there so many people here?" Harry was startled to see every single bed in the Hospital wing filled. Sirius waved them over from one of the beds, both legs looking like they had been run over by a steamroller.

"St. Mungo's was full. There was an explosion in one of the potions research labs on Tuesday and yesterday morning a manticore was discovered in someone's garden in Essex. That ridiculous beast needed a full fifty aurors to move it to a safe location as it was a nesting mother. Every one of the aurors needed to be treated for poison. Most of them are being released today but Mungo's was full right after the battle. So everyone with less severe injuries was sent here."

"If you're here having the bones in your legs regrown, what counts as severe?"

"Sturgis Podmore is having his entire arm regrown. And Hestia Jones needs to have half her internal organs replaced." Harry winced. "I count myself as lucky to be getting away with only a _Skele-Gro_ treatment. Your friend Ron is suffering through two. He's over on the other side of the room. You should go visit him." Harry stood to leave and Sirius tapped Draco's wrist. The blonde glanced at the bedridden wizard and suddenly knew that even if Lord Black had rejected the dark side he was still fully in possession of the insanity of the Black family. Sirius didn't have to say anything for Draco to understand that the consequences of hurting Harry would be severe. Painfully severe. Buried in a shallow grave after a long slow death severe. Draco nodded and walked quickly to Harry's side. Harry was sitting by Ron's bedside, the redhead snoozing lightly.

"So what did Sirius want to talk to you about?"

"He didn't say anything, but that man needs a damn award for the most frightening nonverbal shovel-talk ever." Harry laughed and Ron stirred.

"Whazzat?" The redhead mumbled blearily. Harry gently prodded his friend and Draco wandered off to visit Gregory, who was a couple beds down the row, his head wrapped in bandages. "Hey, Harry. How are you feeling?" Harry smiled.

"I'm all right. How are you and your pelvis?" Ron grimaced.

"Suffering through my second _Skele-Gro _treatment. Knowing my mother, she'll be here to coddle and coo over me when she's done visiting my father in St. Mungo's." Ron reached over and prodded his brother in the next bed. Fred mumbled and waved Ron away.

"Five more minutes, mum... I finished my laundry... Whatever it was I didn't do it."Harry laughed.

"So you're feeling all right? People are wondering where you've been."

"I've been asleep. Then Moony, the Headmaster, and Lord Malfoy came to visit. Lord Malfoy is going to be supporting me and Draco."

"That's good. Any news on anyone else? I can see Sirius down there but I've been asleep most of the day."

"Sirius is having his leg bones regrown and Moony got hit with a _Cruciatus _but Madame Pomfrey gave him some potions. How's your sister? She usually doesn't go - excuse my French - absolutely bat-shit insane."

Ron chuckled before groaning and holding his ribs. "I hope she's all right. Mum took her home after getting a sleeping potion down her. She's due to wake up tomorrow. Mum and Dad were supposed to be discussing what to do with her next but seeing as we had this whole big thing I'm not sure what we're going to do with her next. I'm hoping it involves a mind healer as that was totally out of character."

Draco returned and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "How was Gregory?"

"He had four broken ribs and some internal bleeding. One of his ribs managed to puncture his lung so then they had to treat him for a pneumothorax. He also managed to get a great gaping hole in his head from where a falling stone hit him. So he's stuck in bed while they fix his chest and skull." Harry winced in sympathy. Then the raven-head gripped his stomach as it growled. Harry flushed and Draco laughed. "Shall we hunt down some lunch - dinner type thing?" Harry smiled and Draco scooped him up and glanced at Madame Pomfrey, who seemed to be sealing up a Ravenclaw's abdomen.

"Let's make a run for it before she sees us." Harry whispered. Draco nodded and quickly and quietly snuck out the door.

* * *

Harry and Draco sat in the Great Hall, enjoying the peace and quiet. Several students and their families sat and ate, with full dishes appearing periodically. "So do you think classes will start up again soon?"

"The Headmaster did say all the staff had injuries. And we don't know if your father is going to be filling the potions position. I wonder how everyone- "

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione had burst into the Great Hall, her face flushed and a crazed look in her eyes. Harry whimpered at the furious tone and Draco pushed Harry behind him, assuming a defensive stance. Hermione strode up and stared accusingly at Harry. "Well? What do you think you're doing with him? You're not following the proper order!"

"What order?"

"You're supposed to marry Ginny and Ferret-face is supposed to be stuck with the Parkinson chit or the Greengrass bitch. I get Ron and Hannah gets Neville and Seamus and Dean hide in the closet. That's how it works!" Granger had an insane gleam in her eyes, fearfully similar to the look in Ginny's eyes when she had had her breakdown. Lavender stood up and whacked Hermione over the head with her purse. Hermione seemed to come back to herself. "Wha-?" The insane gleam returned and suddenly she began to shake and clutch at her throat, turning an alarming shade of blue as foam filled her mouth. Harry jumped up and whacked her on the back, and Draco cast a throat-clearing charm. Nothing was working and Hermione was wheezing, slumped over the table. The doors of the Great Hall burst open and a jet of silvery light shot from the end of Dumbledore's wand and hit Hermione in the back. The brunette froze and seemed to be made of stone. Harry looked around frantically and Draco soothingly rubbed his back.

"She's all right." He crooned gently. "It's a stasis charm. She's not hurt." The Headmaster had strode up, Flitwick by his side. Harry looked up desperately at the Headmaster. _Something's seriously wrong here. She's never acted like this before. What's going on? I thought she was interested in Krum and Davies. And Ginny was dating Michael Corner. Wasn't she? _Harry gave a strangled cry of confusion and buried his face in Draco's chest. Draco stroked the soft raven locks and looked at Dumbledore, whose gaze betrayed his concern.


End file.
